To Love is To Destroy
by xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx
Summary: Two twins are about to enter the Cullens lives and with them comes a great destiny... and a load of laughs and Emmett style pranks. By MrsEdwardCullen001 and xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx
1. Prophecy

A preview...

There will be two vampires,

They will posses great power,

Twins, eternally doomed from 17.

The eldest will guide and nurture,

While the youngest will save and rule.

One cannot survive without the other.

There will be a battle,

The biggest battle in history now and for forever,

Many death's will be caused.

Depending on their triumph,

Will our futures be saved,

Our future lies in the hands of two 17 year old girls.

_-Prophecy by Alice Cullen minutes after transformation._

_Erased from her mind seconds after, along with all human memories, apart from name._

_Location unknown._

A/N: Well that's pretty much the sum up but it mainly consists of my friend and I and some Emmett style pranks and pissing off the cullens.

We do warn you this isn't a normal fic and started off as a random thingy from a sleepover! It does get better and funnier but we need to get the boring serious stuff out the way first!

Hope you enjoy it!

Love

MrsEdwardCullen001 & xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx


	2. Relocation

Chap 1

HPOV

"HI, I'm Heather and this is my twin sister Laura." I said as i walked over to greet the Cullens, apparently Aro thought it would be wise for us to relocate... "Laura introduce yourself, NOW" i told her as she glared up at me, "Laura, now please" i told her rubbing my temples but secretly inserted in her mind _"be nice or your going back to Volterra"_

I looked back at the Cullens and sent them an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, she's not very sociable and she doesn't talk much." The woman I knew to be Esme stood forward.

"Hello dears we welcome you into our home, I'm Esme and this is my family. The older blonde man is my husband Carlisle," she said as the man in the doctor coat stood forward and held his hand out to me, I took it gladly and smiled warmly at him.

He beamed at my sister as she gave him her signature hand gesture (her middle finger). The other Cullens gasped while Carlisle chuckled pulling her into a hug. "Oh how I missed your witty nature."

Laura scoffed but as usual said nothing and went back to her uninterested, spaced out mode.

"Well, it seems you already know my husband but these are my children, our newest Cullen is Bella," she gestured to the long mahogany haired woman.

"Hi as Esme introduced, I'm Bella." She stated shyly, shaking my hand. She looked at Laura who had her back to the Cullens, looking at the surrounding area, probably wondering when to make her escape.

I sighed and turned back to Bella. "Don't worry about her."

"This is my husband Edward." She said as the other copper haired man stood forward.

"Pleased to meet you." He smiled crookedly and bowed his head slightly.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie, my other children. Again these two are married." Esme smiled and made a side ways glance to my sister.

The blonde model looking woman and rather large man stood forward. The blonde glaring at my sister and the big one had a cheesy grin plastered to his face as he tackled me into a bear hug.

I looked over to see my sisters D&G sun glasses half-way down her nose and her eyes peering over the top at the man. I decided to tap into her brain.

"_Talk about incest...Fuck me. That guys HUGE!" _I immediately tuned out, regretting going into that place. I shivered.

"Pleased to meet you." Rosalie said in a clipped tone. I was taken aback, almost upset by it but let it slide.

The remaining male stood forward, he was tall and blonde. "Pleased to meet you ma'am, I'm sorry but my wife didn't know when you were arriving so she's gone shopping for your bedding." He smiled apologetically and I got the feeling he doted upon his wife.

"_That's the kind of man I would want my Alice to have had..." _Laura's thought's interrupted me, causing me to look over at her quick enough to see a single tear being wiped away.

A lump rose in my throat as I saw this. She shot me a glance but otherwise ignored me. If she had know what I've done, I could never live with myself...

"No, no, it's ok, thank you, for everything." I said to all of them smiling happily, "may I please unpack and retire to my room?" Esme smiled and Edward pick up my 2 bags while Emmett and Jasper picked up Laura's 6.

I had to laugh at the fact of Emmett picking up the case filled with all her sexy underwear and sexy night gear. For the first time in ages I actually saw Laura crack a genuine smile, but before I could blink it was gone.

I knew it, there was still hope for her and the Cullens might be exactly what she needs.

A/N: Laura: wow that Laura chick sounds pretty amazing... I wonder who she's based on...

Heather: rolls eyes at lauras comment* lol ummmm yeah that was our story sooo far, and basically we've left you with a cliffhanger or too, what exactly ARE heather & Laura's secret pasts and powers???? And what's gonna happen with Alice, ohhh were soooo mean :-P

Laura: *pouts* seriously that Laura sounds cool... oh well! Is it even the same Alice...? All will be revealed soon so pleased stay tune folks!!!

(p.s this is a result of a sleepover... and lots and lots of CHOCOLATE!!!)

Hope you enjoy it!

Love

MrsEdwardCullen001 & xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx


	3. Complicated

Disclaimer: sadly neither of us own twilight... SM the ole'mighty one does!

Chap 2

HPOV

After I unpacked and placed all my clothes in the already stocked walk-in wardrobe I went downstairs and found Laura glaring at the T.V. With a very worried looking Emmett next to her.

I pat Emmett on the shoulder. "Don't worry the last T.V we had attacked Laura." Emmett's jaw dropped and I heard muffled whispers of disbelief run through the house.

"_Stupid Liam... that was so totally his fault!" _I heard Laura scream at me in my head, while still glaring at the T.V.

Emmett was still looking at me. "You really don't want to know." I laughed. Laura growled and shot up to her room.

Suddenly all the Cullens came into the lounge at the same second the loud sounds of _All American Rejects, gives you hell _came blaring from my sisters room. I sighed.

"What's her problem?" Rosalie asked coldly...bitchily.

I shot her a glare. "She's not got a problem!" I snapped. "She's just had a hard life." I let out a long breath and looked into Rosalie's surprised face.

"I'm sorry her life's not been easy, there's a lot to be expected of her." I whispered quietly so she couldn't hear, a tear ran down my cheek.

Carlisle looked at me accusingly when a yellow porche pulled into the driveway, Taylor Swift's Love Story blaring out of the speakers, Laura just turned her emo music up louder when suddenly an all too familiar pixie shaped figure bounded into the lounge carrying about a million shopping bags.

I drew in a huge breath as the pixie girl put the bags down and embraced me in a hug, "hi I'm Alice, do i know you from somewhere?" she asked me ecstatically.

"You can't remember, you mustn't remember me, never" i told her sadly as i escaped outside to clear my head. I perched on a log not to far away from the mansion that looked onto a lake/pond.

I sighed as i saw a flash of Mahogany at the back door of the mansion as Bella ran towards me, "Are you ok Heather? Your crying!" She exclaimed to me, i smiled wearily up at her and wiped away my tears.

"Yeah, i do that a lot i guess" How was I going to tell Laura? How was I going to tell Alice?

My already complicated life just got a whole lot worse.

A/N: I would like to thank ihotie for reviewing, it means alot to us!

Just warning you, next chap will involve a LOT of bad language... it's in Laura pov!

Hope u enjoy!

Love

MrsEdwardCullen001 & xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx


	4. Holy st

Disclaimer: sadly neither of us own twilight... SM the ole'mighty one does!

Chap 3

LPOV

I was laying half awake and half asleep on my bed when a car pulled into the driveway, playing an Alice type song.

Shit. No, Laura, don't think about her. Get over it already! I growled and turned up my 'emo music' as my sister calls it.

There was a bit of commotion and I could feel the confusion radiating out of the room. I huffed. Great, now I can't sleep, not that I do that much anyways after Al-... HER disappearance.

Fucking assholes! That's what her parents were assholes! SHE was special not some fucking freak! God, I wonder what they would have done if they knew about us...

I sighed and got up, going to meet the new person on my agenda to avoid... although that Emmett guy is kinda cool. If I still pulled pranks he would be a perfect partner.

I was going down the stairs, something was drawing me there, my eyes on the floor, only looking up as I had only a couple stairs to go. But as I looked up I saw someone I really wish I hadn't.

There in this very lounge was a replica of HER.

"What the fuck!" I screamed at myself. "I'm a dipshit!" All the Cullens looked taken aback at my outburst, especially Carlisle, he had NEVER heard me talk. Alice looked like she was about to cry- no, no, no, it's not Alice, you prick it's a hallucination.

"I'm a piece of fucking shit! First, I'm going insane, then I'm hallucinating, great just fucking great!" I shouted at myself. "I'm trying to get over her and now you fuck it all up! I knew nobody liked me, not even myself!" I screamed, arms flying up in the air.

This tiny move however caused one of the nice Esme womans vases to fly at me, crashing into my head, "not even objects like me, great!"

"Laura, calm down, it's ok, let me explain." I turned around on my sister. My eyes as black as coal, I sure hope she was scared cos I haven't even started yet, I had over 100 years of talking to catch up on.

"You." I pointed a finger at her. Thunder cracked in the distance. "I'm fucking hallucinating and your telling me to calm down. All this time, all this time and I'm Still morning her! It's been nearly 100 years. I loved her Heather, I really did." I took a deep breath and whispered, "I still do."

A tear rolled down my cheek and I turned back to HER, her eyes were wide and she looked scared as shit. Jasper was standing in front of her protectively. I smiled weakly remembering my earlier comment on how good Jasper would have been for her....

No! She's not real dammit! I stepped closer to the impersonator. Jasper growled. I shot him a glare. He looked scared, nothing was scarier than me in a bad mood.

I looked back at HER. "What's you name?" I asked in a softer voice, I could never be mad at an Alice lookalike, not ever and there was something about this person that was drawing me in.

"Alice." She squeaked.

"What's your FULL name." I asked through clenched teeth. This could be a coincidence... maybe a long lost relative. I sure damned hope so.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen." She said, her eyes wide making her look like a deer caught in headlights.

My ears began to ring and I remembered my name being screamed out by several people before darkness consumed me... and I welcomed it with open arms.

Fucking gladly.

Sorry if the language insulted you... but I love a bit of dirty talk!

Hope u enjoy!

Love

MrsEdwardCullen001 & xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx


	5. never been told

Disclaimer: sadly neither of us own twilight... SM the ole'mighty one does!

Chap 4

LPOV

"Laura...Laura wake up, I need you." I heard my sister calling my name. I groaned and rolled over. But unlucky for me I was lying on a couch and fell flat on my face.

"Fucking hell. That hurt." I moaned as I stood up rubbing my nose. "I'm a frigging vamp, that's not supposed to hurt!" I mumbled to myself.

I turned to see my sister looking at me with sorrowful eyes and I realised the rest of the Cullens were staring at me. "What?! Never seen a vamp fall flat on her face before?!" I said sarcastically.

I looked over all their faces and realised something was wrong. "What you look like you've all seen a ghost..." I drifted off and realised the irony of what I just said as the memories came flooding back.

"Well, you have to admit, that was pretty damned ironic." I said rubbing the back of my neck. Bella, Jasper, Emmett and... Alice all laughed.

I looked at her and took her appearance in. She was beautiful, not that she wasn't before but I mean even beautiful for a vampire.

She frowned. "Sorry... but do I know you?" My heart which had been soring a moment ago came crashing down and would have stopped beating for a second time if it was working.

"N-no. Er... I'm gonna go." I said running out the door, tears ready to spill. My Alice didn't remember me, my best friend, my la tua cantate.

"Laura stop." My sister said grabbing hold of my wrist and making me stop.

"What?!" I growled at her.

She glanced down at the floor. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean... If I told you it would..." She mumbled. And then I realised it was my sister all along, I read her mind and came up with the main conclusions as her memories became mine.

She knew. She saved Alice. She wiped her memory. She never told me.

Hope u enjoy!

Love

MrsEdwardCullen001 & xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx


	6. esme comforts

Disclaimer: sadly neither of us own twilight... SM the ole'mighty one does!

Chap 5

LPOV

My eyes turned black and I turned around growling low and menacing. I crouch down and lunged at her. "How could you?!" I screeched hitting every inch of her body I could reach.

My eyes were streaming and I was pulled into a pair of strong arms, restraining me from my sisters sad, but determined and angry face. I realised that it was Carlisle and I was grateful. Carlisle was my father figure and even though I never said it, I really did love him.

I turned around and sobbed in his arms, collapsing. All the emotions I had kept pent up since Alice's supposed death over took me and I couldn't take it.

Carlisle whispered words of comfort and soothed me. I've never fought with my sister before but she really had crossed the line and even though I will always love her, it's going to be hard to forgive her, if I ever do.

After a few minutes the really lovely Esme woman came up to us and wrapped her arms round me too, helping me up. She was about to give me back to Carlisle but I latched onto her.

She reminded me of my mom and I missed having a mother figure in my life. Esme was surprised at first but I read her emotions, hoping this was ok and found that she felt happy and triumphant that I had chosen her.

I was only half aware of Esme swooping me into her arms and carrying me into the room I was staying in because I fell into a deep slumber.

That was only a short one, but I liked it!

Hope u enjoy!

Love

MrsEdwardCullen001 & xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx


	7. one and only

Disclaimer: sadly neither of us own twilight... SM the ole'mighty one does!

LPOV

Shit! My head if fucking killing me! I thought as I awoke to the sound of voices.

One I immediately recognized and cringed into my pillow. Heather was talking to Carlisle.

"I don't know what to do Carlisle! I read her mind, she's not going to forgive me... Heck! I've even SEEN it!"

"Heather, she's going through a lot right now and if you giver her time and space, she'll forgive you. Just tell her your reasonings."

"I know, I know. It's just... She's never done this to me before Carlisle. She's always been like this to other people!"

She huffed and slumped down into a chair. She's being a bitch at the minute! Oh well, lets go hear what she has to say.

I got up slowly and loudly so that everyone would hear me and Heather and Carlisle were at my door in a second. I nodded to them in acknowledgment and went to my closet.

"Laura..." Heather whispered as I started to pack my suite case. No way in hell was I staying here any longer. She could leave to but she'd better not come with me!

She winced, obviously listening to my thoughts. Bitch.

"Please. Laura let me explain." She begged while I continued to ignore her.

A tear streaked down my eye and Carlisle decided I wasn't ready to talk to her and stepped in. "Laura, you should listen to your sister, I'm sure she has a good explanation... and I know Alice wants to know what this is about.

I winced and glared at them both. If they didn't shut up I was going to rip their heads off. "Fine. Explain and then let me go. And don't come near me ever again." I added to Heather.

She was crying and begging me with her eyes. I was hurting her, badly but I was to furious at her to care.

I stomped past them putting on my sun glasses to hide my face and into the living room where all of the Cullens were. There was 2 spare seats, one next to Esme, who I smiled at weakly and one next to, guess who... Alice.

I decided to stand as Carlisle took his seat next to Esme. I was leaning against the far wall, in the shadows looking anywhere but at my sister in the middle of the room.

She was looking at the floor and took a deep breath. "Before we met Carlisle my sister made friends with a special human. My sister doubted upon her and she was her soul mate in a friendship kind of way."

All the Cullens turned to look at me but I was only looking at Alice. They all looked confused because they couldn't see what I was looking at, so I turned my head to look out the window, my arms crossed over my chest.

"She was her la tua cantate but her blood didn't effect her. She planned on telling her but I made her not tell because I though it was best. She was angry at first but soon got over it."

The tears were leaking down my face as I remembered. "The human was different and I'll admit I thought she was a freak but not Laura. She said she was special and refused to leave her side. Over time I saw just how much she meant to her and I realised that we were all she had in her life."

"So after many arguments Laura won and we were going to change her. But when Laura arrived... she wasn't there and her sister was crying in her room. Laura asked where her best friend was but they said that they didn't know who she was talking about and that she was to never go there or mention that person again."

"Ever since Laura has been an empty shell. She wouldn't eat and I had to force feed her many times, she wasn't there, it was as if she had died. She had lost her heart, she never trusted anyone and rarely let anyone into her heart, to see the real Laura."

"This was the only other person she had let in and it destroyed her beyond repair. She wouldn't talk to anyone but me and has never been the same."

I winced as the Cullens openly stared at me confused. Tears slid down mine and my sisters cheeks.

"What has this got to do with anything and who was that person? I'm sorry but I think we are truly lost." Carlisle whispered softly to me.

I just chuckled darkly, menacingly. "That person was my life beyond my family. That person effected my cold, hard heart. That person was the one and only Mary Alice Brandon."

Hope u enjoy!

Love

MrsEdwardCullen001 & xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx


	8. a cullen

Disclaimer: sadly neither of us own twilight... SM the ole'mighty one does!

LPOV

Everyone gaped at me and Alice looked as if she was about to burst from all the emotions.

"But that's not what I want to know," I said poking in my sisters direction and pushing off the wall, "I search and searched for her and came up empty handed, all there was in her future was darkness! How the hell did you find her and why the fuck DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

I screeched and waved my arms up in the air due to annoyance. Heather was streaming by now and all the Cullens were watching horror stricken. I wrapped my arms around my waist like I normally do, trying to ease the pain in my heart Alice had made.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Bella and Edward wince... I should ask them about that later. I never did this in front of company though, only my sister who I was now furious at. The Cullens could be my demise.

She took in a deep breath after agonizing silence and cold hard glares from me. "Laura... I-I found her and went there. I was g-going to free her and let her join us but half way there I got wind of the Volturi following me."

"I panicked and found her, I changed her as soon as I got there but... but... something happened and I had to wipe her memory, but I wiped all of her memory for safety and protection. I gave her money and watched over her until she found a man."

"I didn't see his face but her future was bright with him, she was safe but she is never suppose to remember." She whispered at the end, tears streaming down her face.

"Remember WHAT?!" I screamed, making her flinch.

"Laura... we're... we're not normal vampires... we have a destiny... a prophecy... made by Alice Cullen."

Everyone gasped... again! I mean seriously what's up with these people and gasping?!

I snorted. "Yeh right! Me special! That's shit and you know it!" I seethed in a deadly calm voice.

My sister ignored me and turned to Carlisle. "Do you remember I told you about the Volturi not being trust worthy and that something was going to happen?"

Carlisle nodded his head. "And you also said that to understand it fully you need to be the center of occupation and that there is going to be a new ruler who will be doubted but loved by everyone and this person is the best and only ever ruler we'll get."

He looked deep in thought and frowned looking at her. "But then I laughed and said that they would have to defeat the whole Volturi and their guard and that if they were here now I would love to meet them. I thought you were kidding but you said 'she's closer than you think.'"

He was studying her for a moment and I was only half aware of it as I glanced out the window processing it. Whatever, she can just go screw herself.

"The prophecy goes like this;

'There will be two vampires,

They will posses great power,

Twins, eternally doomed from 17.

The eldest will guide and nurture,

While the youngest will save and rule.

One cannot survive without the other.

There will be a battle,

The biggest battle in history now and for forever,

Many death's will be caused.

Depending on their triumph,

Will our futures be saved,

Our future lies in the hands of two 17 year old girls.'"

"What are you saying Heather? Are you the person from the prophecy? You'd be a very good leader, the best." Carlisle stated. I looked back to see Heather rubbing her neck and looking at the floor.

"Er no... I'm the eldest." All eyes shot to me. My jaw was open, glasses off, eyes wide.

It was silent for a minute before I became hysterical. "Yeh right... that's... that's... stupid." I quickly recovered and realised that no one else was laughing.

Bella, Esme and Carlisle looked sorry and sympathetic looks. Edward and Jasper looked frustrated. Rosalie was looking at me like I was a piece of shit and Alice was frozen in shock.

I paled, paler than normal which is saying something cos' I'm a vamp.

"So if what your saying is true that means that Laura... well Laura will lead us." Carlisle asked being the first to recover.

"Er yeh and er... the Volturi will try to kill her..." My sister stated shyly.

"...again." I gave as an after thought and snorted when I remembered them sending Jane after me... that was fun! Or the time when Demetri tried to track me and failed so miserably it was funny to watch... oh or the time Aero Bubbles himself had gone on a quest to find us.

I was so wrapped up in my memories that I had failed to notice all the people staring at me. I shrugged, "what, they try to kills us at least twice a year."

"Laura please take this seriously! This is why I didn't tell you before, you never take ANYTHING seriously and your always trying to make a joke!"

"Look Heather, please don't make this worse for yourself, I'm not exactly happy with you right now."

She scowled but the pain was evident in her eyes. "You have to understand Laura, everything I did was for you-"

But I cut her off. "Heather I know but you have to stop babying me! What am I going to do now anyway... I could go see Liam..." I cringed and shuddered, no Liam was out.

"Laura!" My head snapped up and I saw that the Cullens had a look of disbelief on their faces, especially Alice... okay, now I truly was confused. It was Esme who had spoken. "Both you AND your sister are going to live with us from now on!"

I was surprised to say the least. I really hadn't expected THAT! "Oh Esme! Really, you don't have to do that! It would be rude and imposing on your family!"

All the Cullens-minus Rosalie-scoffed. "You can't be serious! Carlisle loves you already!" If Carlisle could have blushed, he would have, "and I'm sure I speak for everyone else when I say that was all really like you!" Rosalie scoffed but said nothing, for some reason, she only had the hatred directed toward me...

"I couldn't..." But I driffted off as Alice stood up carefully and stepped in front of me. I stumbled back a bit but the wall was right behind me.

She smiled timidly and opened her arms. "I would LOVE to get to know you again Laura! I feel like I've known you for a while... despite the memory loss!...maybe we could go shopping?" She giggled and I grinned, crying and pulling her close.

"That would be great Alice!" And so it was official, I was now a Cullen!

Hope u enjoy!

Love

MrsEdwardCullen001 & xJasperMakesMeFeelLovedx


End file.
